elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Amulet of Mara
Amulet of Mara is an enchanted amulet. It is used to unlock different dialogues with some characters, allowing the option of marriage with them. The Amulet of Mara is acquired from the quest The Book of Love, or is purchased for 200 from Maramal. The amulet is a symbol of Mara, goddess of love. Rarely, some guards are wearing it, and it is able to be pickpocketed. NPCs can also possess items named "Amulet of Mara", that are enchanted. Looting and wearing the enchanted versions of the Amulet of Mara found on NPCs will not function like a regular Amulet of Mara until the player speaks to Maramal about marriage. Locations Because most items spawn randomly, these locations might not be accurate. Possible spawn locations of the Amulet of Mara are: Chests * Chests (general) * In a chest inside Mzinchaleft Depths, in a hidden room underwater in the lower right hand portion of the first area, to the right of the entrance to the zone. Chest is the small one on the nightstand on the left side of the bed. * In a chest inside the war quarters in Blackreach. * In the chest located in the shack with Boethia's Champion at Knifepoint Mine (during the quest Boethia's Calling). * The chest in Reachwind Eyrie. * In a chest in Nchuand-Zel (Control Room). Chest is in the middle/back of four Dwemer statues. In this room you can also get a full set of Dwarven Armor, behind an Expert-locked gate on the right, when facing the statue behind the chest. * In a chest in the ragged flagon and go to the centre of the bridge look at the ladder doorway and turn 180 degrees and walk through there it should be the golden chest Merchants * Temple of Mara in Riften: engage Maramal about the temple's beliefs (after one's initial meeting in The Bee and Barb) and you will easily be afforded the option to purchase one from him for around 200 Gold . Random Loot * Dwemer cabinets (which contain random amulets/necklaces) * The amulet is a random spawn as dungeon loot. * Found on a dead Bandit (in a hay cart near a fire) in Northwatch Keep . * Found in one of the two dead Riften Guards in Shor's Watchtower before "meet the men" in the quest "Compelling Tribute", as an Imperial. * Also may be found as loot for a dead or alive Whiterun soldier when fighting the first dragon in the main quest at the Western Watchtower . * And may be found in a chest outside Fort Neugrad Other *In the Bee and Barb, an inn in the town of Riften and in Riften's Temple Of Mara. *On the Stormcloaks General during the defense of Whiterun. *In a tent along the coast northeast of Dawnstar. From the entrance of the Dawnstar Sanctuary (facing the door), go left and follow the beachline (you may encounter a few Horkers) until you see a battered tent, the amulet will be inside on the left bedroll. If taking the amulet, then returning after a few days, it might have respawned a new one. *On the Emperor's ship, the Katariah. *Proudspire Manor in Solitude, after purchasing the upgrades. *On the boat at Orphan's Tear, in a chest behind the table. *Next to the word wall on Eldersblood Peak. *Inside the wooded structure inside Labyrinthian. *In one of the upstairs bedrooms during the "Diplomatic Immunity" quest when you're in the Thalmor Embassy . *In the Ansilvund Burial Chambers. *Jarls living quarters within Dragonsreach . *In Radiant Raiment within Solitude. *In Madesi's storage container with Madesi's ring during the mission A chance arrangement in Riften. Bugs *Amulet of Mara can be "disenchanted" at an Arcane Enchanter for the "Blessing of Mara" enchantment, which cannot be enchanted on an item. *Some amulets may not register with NPCs that can be married. *If you are married and sold the Amulet, there is small chance that you might not find a new one anywhere else. *If you achieved this Amulet from the The book of love and you don't get any offer of marriage, try dropping the amulet and buying one from Maramal. It should open up proposal options during conversation. Appearances * See also *Marriage de:Amulett von Mara es:Mara it:Amuleto di Mara ru:Амулет Мары Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Nine Divines Category:Skyrim: Amulets